Hare Clan
(Currently CLOSED) The Hare Clan has not been officially open since it's hay day around 2012. History ﻿The Hare Clan was made in October 2009 by a group of friends who decided to make matching toons. A few of these toons were Hare Dew, Nose Hare, Cotton Candy Hare and Hare Brush. The clan was Hare Dew's idea, but after the clan was made Hare Dew lost interest in being a part of the clan and temporarily deleted his Hare toon. That's when another hare, named Nose Hare, decided to lead the clan, and has ever since. Before the hacking era started they were quite successful, and quickly growing with each event. The clan was ran by Nose Hare along with a council of 5 other leaders in the clan who would be nominated by their peers. The Hare Clan council would plan events that would get members of the clan to come together and have unique fun through game shows, recruitment, golf tournaments, and whatever else they could think of. Once Toontown started being overrun by hackers people began to lose interest in the game and therefore lose interest in the clan. Over the summer of 2010, the clan was closed, but in Fall 2010, Nose Hare opened it back up between the summer of 2010 until the Spring of 2012. The Hare Clan always stayed around 20 to 30 members for the duration of its time. There is still a Youtube channel called ttdahareclan that has old videos of clan events and other Hare Clan marketing. This Youtube channel was ran by Nose Hare when the Hare Clan was still kickin' Initial Members List (2009) Nose Hare Leader Cotton Candy Hare Co-Leader 1 Green Hare Co-Leader 2 Hare Dew Snow Hare Animated Hare Tomboy Hare Comical Hare The Hare Raiser Back Hare Juju Hare Hare Brush Bad Hare Spy Hare Hare Plane Small Hare Extreme Hare Sassy Hare Hare Today Goon Tomorrow Suzzie Hare Harezilla Barking Hare Hyper Hare Events, good and bad Hallows Day is the first event the clan did, and was successful. This included trick or treating and a costume contest. It took place on October 31st 2009 and consisted of about 7 clan members. The Thanksgiving event was successful! The Hare clan Christmas event was also successful. It was a Christmas day recruiting event in Toon Valley Toontown Central. Hares glitched out of the map and recruited by giving information about the clan when people teleported to them. Harey Awards 1 (2010) was the worst event in Hare Clan history. Not many people showed up unfortunately, but the idea was good so the clan attempted this event again the next year. The Schools out Summer BASH was somewhat successful, and ended with a race made by Green Hare ending at the Sellbot HQ VP lobby. Hare Day celebrates the Hare Clan's birthday, in being made on October 14th. Harey Awards 2 (2011) was much better, and Green Hare ALMOST beat a hare record for most awards won. Photos Category:Clans Category:Inactive Clans